Submit A Demigod
by XXxxTearsThatFallxxXX
Summary: Please submit an original character for my Percy Jackson and the Olympians FanFiction story. All characters will be accepted one way or another. Submit please! Thanks!


**A/N: **Hello guys. I'm thinking of writing a FanFiction and I've seen a lot of those submit your own character stories on here so I decided to do one. Please submit your characters and there are a few rules:

I want an equal number of boys and girls. Keep that in mind when submitting.

No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. I specifically have a line for 'Flaws' in here, and I'm not just talking about their Fatal Flaw

Nothing terribly weird (like blue skin, white eyes, et cetera) or children of any virgin goddesses unless you can think of a way for it to happen without the goddess losing her virginity (also, no 'Athena taught her how to have a brainchild' because that's just plain unoriginal)

So yeah, I hope the rules don't seem too extreme and obviously they aren't ridiculous. I look forward to receiving all your awesome characters-let's make this one amazing FanFiction :D!

P.S. Don't give me any crap about interactive FanFiction not being allowed. Frankly no one cares, otherwise all the people who have published these kinds of stories would have been kicked off.

**Submission Form-  
>Full Name:<strong>

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age and Birthday:**

**Godly Parent (include their opinion of them):**

**Mortal Parent (with stepparent if needed; include opinion as well):**

**Any Other Family:**

**Hometown:**

**Any Siblings:**

**Powers:**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Height and Build:**

**Skin Tone and Complection:**

**Tattoos, Piercings and Scars:**

**Personality (be specific):**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**When were they claimed:**

**Camp Clothes (MUST wear Camp shirt!):**

**Normal Clothes (for quests and everyday life):**

**Jewelry and Makeup:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Romantic Interest:**

**Weapon (include Mist form):**

**Anything Else:**

I have decided to make my own character who I hope will serve as an example for the rest of you. Also, I intend on making him the main character, so keep that in mind as you submit your own.

**Submission Form-  
>Full Name: <strong>Vincent Edgar Beauregard****

**Nicknames: **Vinnie, Vince****

**Gender: **male****

**Age and Birthday: **14 and March 27, 1997 ****

**Godly Parent (include their opinion of them): **Khione, goddess of snow; Vincent doesn't have a favorable opinion of her since the only opinion he ever got was from his dad and Aiden never really liked her ****

**Mortal Parent (with stepparent if needed; include opinion as well): **Aiden Beauregard, the manager of a ski resort who Vincent loves and a stepmom, Carli Beauregard, who Vincent doesn't really care for****

**Any Other Family: **none****

**Hometown: **Pandora, Colorado ****

**Any Siblings: **a younger half-sister Olivia Beauregard, age six****

**Powers: **can manipulate snow and ice; pretty spectacular but otherwise ineffective in battle****

**Hair Color and Style: **black ****

**Eyes: **dark brown ****

**Height and Build: **tall and skinny****

**Skin Tone and Complexion: **very pale, but clear, no pimples****

**Tattoos, Piercings and Scars: **none****

**Personality (be specific): **Vincent is a lot like his mother. He is mean, doesn't have a sense of humor and is easily offended. Vincent is also very vindictive and a big control freak. But he has a heart; you just have to melt him. He is extremely loving and protective of Olivia.****

**Strengths: **good fighter, strong leader, very attractive****

**Flaws: **mean, no sense of humor, easily offended, very vindictive and a control freak****

**History: **Vincent's history is very typical of most demigods at CHB. He grew up with a loving father and a bitch of a stepmom. Eventually he was attacked by a monster and taken to CHB, et cetera. ****

**Likes: **skiing, being in charge, getting revenge, winter, reading for fun, the smell of peppermint, video games, drawing and sappy love stories (his guilty pleasure)****

**Dislikes: **summer, swimming, the smell and taste of lemons, Twinkies and reality TV shows****

**When were they claimed: **while canoeing in the lake****

**Camp Clothes (MUST wear Camp shirt!): **Camp tee, jeans and Vans****

**Normal Clothes (for quests and everyday life): **Cookie Monster tee, jeans and Vans****

**Jewelry and Makeup: **a Livestrong rubber band****

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Romantic Interest: **none so far, but he's open to anyone (boy or girl)****

**Weapon (include Mist form): **a sword with a blade of ice that functions off his powers; it has no Mist form other than the hilt since his powers supply the blade****

**Anything Else: **As indicated above, Vincent is rather unsure of his sexuality. He also suffered bulimia at age 12 so he always gets nervous when he's sick and puking because it makes him worry he might develop it again.


End file.
